Problem: Twenty switches in an office computer network are to be connected so that each switch has a direct connection to exactly three other switches. How many connections will be necessary?
Each switch has three connections. So, with twenty switches, there would seem to be $20 \cdot 3 = 60$ connections. However, each connection corresponds to two switches. Thus, there are $\frac{20\cdot 3}{2} = \boxed{30}$ connections.